24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nichols (Day 7)
Nichols was an American businessman hired by Jonas Hodges to coordinate the funding needed to arm General Benjamin Juma in Sangala, a rebel and terrorist leader who lead a coup. During the first fourth of Day 7, Nichols was responsible for coordinating with lead Juma operative Colonel Iké Dubaku to aid in his terrorist plot, enlisting David Emerson's crew as an end. The two worked out of the Ritter Building. Before Redemption Using funds laundered through accounts in Abu Dhabi and Eritrea by his company Sloane Kitridge, Nichols washed money for use in Hodges's project of selling weapons to General Juma. He got Chris Whitley, an employee who suffered several hits in the stock market, to manage the work and to remain silent, for large sums of money. Redemption Hodges came to Nichols' office and discussed their business concerning General Juma there. When Hodges ordered Nichols to destroy all traces of their money laundering, Nichols called his subordinate Chris Whitley in to eliminate the evidence. Hodges departed. Chris thought that Nichols had merely been embezzling funds, but investigated and found that Nichols and Hodges were connected to someone on the terrorist watch list. Chris was murdered by men working for Hodges when they found out he had leaked Nichols' secrets. Day 7 and David Emerson]] Nichols was present with Colonel Iké Dubaku and David Emerson in a concealed location where the hostage Michael Latham was taken. He coordinated with Dubaku the effort to use the CIP firewall-hacking device to force President Taylor to stand down the American military near Sangala. Nichols recommended the time for Dubaku to make his demands known. Later, Emerson approached Nichols and explained that Almeida had been captured by the FBI. Emerson wanted to use their assets in the FBI to pull Almeida out, but Nichols said it was too risky. Nichols acknowledged that Tony's capture was unfortunate, but instead recommended that Emerson hire a replacement. Dubaku came over after speaking with General Juma on the phone, and expressed his disappointment that the American military had not moved away from his country. Nichols told him to be patient, and diffused Dubaku when the colonel said he wanted to create another, but more deadly demonstration using the device. ]] After noon, Nichols heard from Emerson that an FBI agent, Renee Walker, had been captured at the same time as Ule and Alama Matobo. Nichols checked with his mole inside the FBI, and determined that the only intelligence Walker had extracted from Alan Tanner was the Matobo-kidnapping operation. Satisfied that the FBI knew nothing else about their activity, Nichols ordered Emerson to have Walker killed as quickly as possible, and then deliver the Matobos to their arranged rendezvous. But Dubaku again changed the plans at a whim. He decided to keep the diamonds that were promised to the cabal of mercenaries and chose to just have them killed instead. Nichols arrived at Northwoods Airfield and Tony told him that he had double-crossed the others and killed them, including Jack Bauer. Though stunned, Nichols showed Tony the diamonds and waited for both of the Matobos to be unloaded. to take the Matobos]] After Nichols spoke some parting words to Almeida, he gave a subtle signal to one of his men to shoot Tony in the back. As the bodyguard drew his pistol on Tony, Jack opened fire with a rifle from the rafters and killed the man. Tony elbowed Nichols' driver in the stomach, knocking him down, and shot the third bodyguard standing beside Nichols in the abdomen, killing him. Nichols reached for his own pistol, but surrendered when Jack fired warning shots at his feet. Tony continued with the charade, keeping the diamonds and allowing Nichols and his surviving subordinate to take the Matobos. Nichols and his men then brought them to Dubaku at his base-of-operations. Soon after, footage from a private security camera revealed to them that Jack, Tony, and Bill had infiltrated the building. Dubaku had the CIP module disconnected, canceling the impending terrorist attack on the chemical plant. Nichols argued with him for failing to carry out his threat, when Jack mounted his assault on the main-floor of the room. In the midst of gunfire, Nichols managed to shoot his way out of the room and flee down a corridor. He shoved open the door where the Matobo couple was being kept, ordering that they come with him as hostages. When they refused, Nichols pointed his gun at Alama, but he was killed from behind by Renee Walker. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Redemption antagonists Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Starkwood conspirators Category:Killed by Renee Walker Category:Deceased characters